


my dads can beat your dad up

by oh_no_oh_dear



Series: tungle dot hell [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Peter is just excited to be here you guys, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_oh_dear/pseuds/oh_no_oh_dear
Summary: Prompt: "Three Men and a Spiderbaby"





	

**Author's Note:**

> To all who think Steve or Sam would be the responsible "dads": I implore you to watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), directed by the Russos. The only thing Steve would possibly be grumpy about is Peter not wearing a helmet. They're all terrible. It's great!

~~Steve Rogers~~ _Captain America “_ Call Me Steve” is A Lot. His smile is wholesome, his muscles are quietly humming ‘America the Beautiful,’ and his whole aura is somewhere between Mr. Rogers riding a tank through a wall and a Golden Lab that has been taught to use a rifle somehow.  
  
Peter had made a kind of weird squeak when _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” had casually offered to have him over for dinner (as a gesture of good will, he’d said. No hard feelings about that brawl in the airport, right?), which the man had graciously ignored.  
  
    “Dinner?”  
  
    “Yeah, you interested?” _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” asked, leaned casually against the wall as though Peter didn’t have literal colouring books with his image at home (they were from when he was a kid, okay?)  
  
    “…like, at your house-place?” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them, and he wondered if he could convince Mr. Stark to fling him directly into the sun. He was sure the man had _some_ invention that could handle such a task. Or maybe Peter could work on one? _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
    “Yes, at my house… place.”  
  
Peter didn’t care that the amusement was plain in the older man’s voice; he was just glad that _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” seemed charmed rather than irritated. Because Peter Parker was a frickin’ nerd.  
  
    “I gotta ask my Aunt,” Peter mutters now, frowning a little. He’d promised her -- no more lies. And he wanted to keep it; she was too important to him.  
  
_Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” nods as though that’s the most understandable thing in the world. “I can put in a good word,” he says. “It’s just a little get-together, us and the gang... thought you deserved a burger just as much as any other Avenger.”  
  
Any. Other. Avenger. Peter’s mouth feels dry; Mr. Stark hadn’t officially asked him to join yet, but he’d provided backup for a couple of their missions without much trouble (there was that time that his webbing got caught on that flying saucer, but...) and the team seemed to like him. Even if they _did_ ask him about his homework a lot.  
  
(Aunt May says yes, sure, of course. She sounds a little bit breathy when _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” hands Peter his phone back.)

* * *

  
Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier is staring hard at Peter, and Peter is wondering if this is his last night on earth. The man has barely blinked in the last 15 seconds (Peter counted), and while his facial expression isn’t exactly threatening, it has a calculated blankness to it that is a little bit unnerving.  
  
Peter just wanted to play Monopoly, is that so bad?  
  
    “Kid,” Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier says, finally leaning back in his chair and taking a huge swig of his beer, “what’re you, 13?”  
  
    “I’m gonna be 16 soon,” Peter says, bristling a little. Everyone’s always calling him a kid; he’s fought off bad guys and is hardly ever late for class and he’s only 2 years off from being able to drink in Quebec, Canada!  
  
Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier nods, looking suddenly ... happy?  
“You’re good at jumping over stuff, right?”  
  
The question puzzles Peter, but he’s already nodding, knowing that this was yet another chance to prove himself.  
  
Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier leans in closer to Peter, glancing around conspiratorially. “Cap’s got a trampoline,” he says in a low voice. “Yeah, I know. Previous neighbours left it. The point is--”  
  
Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier is _fucking insane._ Peter is so excited.  
  
    “Nice one, kid!” Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier yells. Peter can barely hear him over the air rushing past his ears. It had seemed like a good idea for Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier to throw Peter as hard as he could at the trampoline, for Peter to use his natural acrobatic talents to turn the resulting upward spring into an awesome midair flip. They wanted to see if Peter could get airborne. For _science._  

 _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” looks really worried. It’s hard to tell from up here.

* * *

  
Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) is the best. Just.. the best guy. He’d pushed past _Captain America_ "Call Me Steve" and Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier to shimmy up the street lamp, helping Peter get untangled from the dangerous wires with no indication that the pair of them could get electrocuted at any second. But then, Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) wasn’t scared of anything, he didn’t have any powers (Peter wasn’t 100% on that, because some of the stunts Sam Wilson [a.k.a. The Falcon!] pulled with those wings didn’t seem possible no matter how long Peter thought about it) but he kept up with _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” no problem.  
  
And now he was bandaging Peter’s arm. He’s the _best._ Peter decides he’s gotta let Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) know.  
  
    “I know, man,” Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) says, shaking his head. “You told me like 4 times. Not arguin’, though. You got a hell of an adrenaline high right now, huh?”  
  
Peter likes that Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) calls him ‘man,’ and not ‘kid’ or some variation thereof.  
  
“You can’t let Barnes talk you into stupid shit,” Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) says, and Peter also likes that he doesn’t censor himself, he talks to Peter like he’s any of the team. He braces himself for a lecture, though. He and Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier had been pretty stupid ~~even if it was totally worth it.~~  
Instead, Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) is saying, “You can’t arch your back that much when you’re at the apex of your jump or you’ll overshoot your target. Next time--” _Next time!_ There’s a next time! “--I’ll show you a coupla tricks I picked up from flying. Bet you’ll stick the landing better next time.”  
  
Sam Wilson (a.k.a The Falcon!) is nice and funny is bandaging Peter’s arm and is just as crazy as Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier.

* * *

  
Peter can’t help it; he knows he looks a little bit sad when it’s time to go home. He’d had so much fun; Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier and Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) made _great_ Monopoly game partners, both of them ruthlessly trying to destroy the other. Peter had sneakily used their distraction with each other to win the game. They were both impressed.  
  
_Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” had given Peter the biggest burger he’d ever held in his hands. It was perfectly done and Peter didn’t even mind that it had pickles because _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” had made him a burger! For him! Specifically!  
  
And now it was time to go and he would probably never get to hang out with them like this again--  
  
    “You busy next weekend?” Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!) is asking, leaning against Bucky Barnes, formerly Winter Soldier. He’s got a beer in his hand and his aviator sunglasses are hanging from the collar of his t-shirt and _he’s so cool_.  
  
    “No,” Peter says. His voice doesn’t squeak. Score.  
  
    “Ask your Aunt May if you can come over; we’re doing sushi,” _Captain America_ “Call Me Steve” says, sauntering over and standing close to Sam Wilson (a.k.a. The Falcon!)  
  
Peter says he will, already excited because he knows Aunt May will say yes. _Captain America “_ Call Me Steve” tells him to bring his history homework, if he needed help with it. Peter laughs, thinking he’s joking.  
  
He’s not.

* * *

 

Update #1: Bucky Barnes, ~~formerly Winter Soldier~~ loves _Say Yes to the Dress_ , but don’t tell anyone.

* * *

  
Update #2: Peter just came back from movie night with Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson ~~(a.k.a. The Falcon!)~~ , and ~~_Captain America “_ Call Me~~ Steve” Rogers. He’d been brave enough to bring Mary Jane. He also realized that it was something like a couples movie night, sometime around the time Sam ~~Wilson~~ leaned his head on Steve ~~Roger~~ ’s shoulder.  
  
He also makes another realization when Bucky ~~Barnes~~ drapes his arm across the back of the couch, easily resting against the other men’s shoulders.  
  
_Oh. Oh, okay._ Peter thinks that’s really modern of them, especially considering two of them are, like, 100 years old.  
  
Later on, Peter kisses MJ for the first time. Bucky ruins it by turning on the porch light and whooping. Steve apologizes, but he’s got that ‘Haha Not Really’ look. Sam laughs until he cries, and threatens to Snapchat the look on Peter’s face (he doesn’t.) MJ covers her face, but she’s laughing too. Peter hopes it’s not at his kissing skills (later she tells him it’s not. He chooses to believe her.)

* * *

  
Update #3: It’s kinda weird having three sorta-kinda-dads who are all varying levels of Fucking Irresponsible (Sam’s words, shortly before dive-bombing Bucky into the pool), but Peter (and later, MJ) never misses a Sunday night dinner at the Wilsonrogersbarnes residence.  
  
Unless there’s, like, giant robots to fight or something? But then they go for dinner after anyway. Peter’s pretty psyched about the whole thing; Steve’s gonna let him throw the shield later on!

  
  
  
  
ETA: Steve shouldn’t have let Peter throw the shield. Next door neighbour demanding payment for windows. Bucky’s laughing, Sam’s doubled over, and Steve is really pink as he tries to calm his 90-year-old neighbour.  
  
Peter wonders if Sam will let him try out the Falcon wings if he asks really really nicely.


End file.
